


The Tape

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female receiving oral, Oral Sex, filming a sex tape, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky make a sex tape for when Bucky’s away on long missions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 20





	The Tape

You and Bucky had already gone a round before he proposed the idea of a sex tape, “It’s for my eyes only, princess. Ya know, when I’m away from you for so long because of a mission. It’ll be hot.”

“Fine. As long as it’s for your eyes only.”

Bucky nodded, “Of course. No one gets to see you naked and screaming my name as you cum ‘cept me.” you swatted his chest and he giggled. 

He then looked around for his phone, finding it across the room after you threw his jeans in that general direction. He began to record, “Alright, princess. Spread those beautiful legs for me.” He knelt in between your legs bringing the camera up close to your pussy, “God, you’re still so wet.” With this other hand, Bucky spread your lips, “Fuck, baby doll.” he then slowly inserted a metal finger in you.

You jerked a bit due to still being a bit sensitive from your previous round, “Fuck!” You gripped the sheets for leverage.

Bucky slowly pumped his finger in you, “You want another one in you, baby?”

“Two more,” you mumbled.

He smirked, “Two more? My baby girl is greedy, huh?” two fingers slowly joined the first and your back arched off the bed.

“Faster, Bucky. Please.”

He handed you his phone, “Record me eating your pussy, princess.” 

You sat up and angled the camera at Bucky, getting a good view of his tongue and fingers working you, “Shit, baby! So good!” You gripped Bucky’s phone tight as his fingers pumped in and out of you while Bucky’s tongue licked up your juices and swirled your swollen clit. 

“Hm. So fucking sweet! Like a goddamn peach!” Bucky always ate you out like he was starving. You loved it. 

As you continued to film him eating you out, your other hand wove through his brown locks and gripped them tight, making him moan into your core, “Mmmm, baby. You like how I taste?”

“Fucking love how you taste, baby doll,” Bucky murmured into your pussy. With one last lick, he crawled over to you and laid beside you, “Ride me, princess.” 

You handed him his phone while you went to straddle his lap. He held the phone at his stomach so he could get the perfect shot of you sinking down onto his cock. With his other hand, he reached up to grab your breast as you began to ride him.

“Tell the camera how good my cock feels, Y/N.”

You leaned forward, resting your hands on his chest, “Your cock feels so fucking good, so deep inside me. Can’t wait to cum on your fat cock, James.” Bucky growled when you used his first name. His hand then moved to your hip and he held on as you rocked yourself on his length. 

“Why don’t you go faster, baby? Gimme a real show.”

You then leaned back, your arms resting on Bucky’s thighs, keeping you up as you made a show of lifting yourself up and down on his dick in fast motions. The sounds of slapping skin echoing off the walls along with your cries of pleasure.

“Shit, baby. Look at you working my cock. So fucking beautiful. Love you and your pussy so much.” 

You gasped when you felt Bucky’s thumb circle around your clit, “James!”

“Mmmm that’s it, baby. Who makes you feel good?”

“You!”

“Who owns your pussy?”

“You do, baby!”

“Fuck! You’re close. Come on, princess. Lemme see you cum on my cock. Lemme feel ya.”

You worked harder and faster now, chasing for your release. Bucky gave some help, lifting his hips to meet your thrusts. You leaned forward again, nails digging into his chest, “Shit! Baby!” Bucky gave a deep animalistic moan, when he felt your walls tighten around him as you came. After your climax had washed over you, you collapsed onto his chest panting. 

Bucky kissed your head, “Did so well, Y/N. Now lemme finish in that beautiful mouth of yours.” He rolled you over and straddled your chest. He began to jerk himself off as you licked his tip. His hips jerking, “Holy fuck, Y/N.” He held his phone above your face, getting a good close up of his tip in your mouth, “Gonna cum,” he groaned. He let out an exasperated moan as he released himself in your mouth, “Fuuuuuuuck.”

Your mouth was wide open, accepting every last drop of his seed. Bucky then watched as you swallowed his cum, the sight convincing him to go yet another round. 

He bent down and captured your lips, tasting himself on on your tongue, “I love you so much, Y/N.”

You gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, “I love you too, Bucky.” 

You both collapsed onto the bed, cueing a post-coital cuddle session. Bucky looked at his phone and gave you a mischievous gaze, “Wanna review it?”


End file.
